Flarekit's Destiny
by Nightstorm of Terraclan
Summary: Can Flarekit live up to what Starclan has destined for him? What will happen when everything important in his life suddenly goes South and he finds himself in the biggest rut in clan history? Can he truly live up to what is planned for him? Or will he cause the first fail of Starclan's mysterious plans!
1. Alleigences

Allegiances:

Windclan:

Leader: Sunstar: Beautiful golden she cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Mossfire: Dark brown tabby tom with moss green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Gorsewish: Dark gray tom with brighter gray flecks.

Warriors:

Emeraldeyes: Beautiful tuxedo she cat with shockingly bright green eyes.

Oceantide: Deep gray-blue tom with darker blue tail.

Skywhisper: Mute and completely white she cat with blue eyes and fluffy tail.

Nightstorm: Full black tom with gray ear tips, a gray tail tip and amber eyes

Tigerstripe: Ginger she cat with black stripes and green eyes.

Doveheart: Sweet white she cat with green eyes, fluffy fur and lethally curved claws.

Crashpelt: Red brown tom with ragged pelt,amber eyes and aggressive personality.

Ruffletail: Fast she cat with blue eyes, gray pelt and puffy and unkempt tail.

Ravenwing: Black she cat with dark gray patches and blue eyes.

Blackface: White tom with smokey black face and yellow eyes.

Blueeye: Light blue-gray she cat with blue eyes.

Darkpelt: Brown tom with white tail and amber eyes.

Sparrowgorse: Dark brown she cat with piercing yellow eyes and black paws.

Mossfire: Dark brown tabby tom with moss green eyes.

Cloudmist: Handsome white tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Zappaw: Brilliant golden she-cat with white paws and brilliant blue eyes. Her fur is short and silky, and her tail is bushy and long.

Strikepaw: Golden tom with silver paws, a silver tail tip, blue eyes and a bushy tail

Flashpaw: Golden tom with white paws, amber eyes and faint dark gold stripes.

Littlepaw: Brown tom with deep blue eyes.

Mistpaw: Light blue-gray she cat with deep green eyes.

Queens:

Cloverbreeze: Brown she cat with amber eyes. Mother of Flarekit: Gray tom with bright ginger flecks all over and amber eyes.

Crowheart: Smokey black she cat with amber eyes. Mother of Spiderkit: White tom with dark gray face and feet, has yellow eyes. Smokekit: Beautiful smokey black she cat with white feet and amber eyes.

Elders:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Crookedstar: Very small brown tom with crooked tail.

Deputy: Stonejaw Large dark gray tom with big teeth and large lower jaw

Medicine Cat: Frecklefur Gray she cat with darker gray spots.

Warriors:

Icefang: White tom with blue eyes and large and sharp claws.

Leaftail: Brown tom with green eyes and greenish tinted tail.

Squirrelspot: Golden she cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Mousefoot: Gray she cat with small feet and blue eyes.

Graypelt: Gray she cat with amber eyes.

Mushroomspot: Ginger tom with white patches.

Yellowear: Gray she cat with scarred ear.

Firestorm: Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Widefoot: Brown she cat with large feet and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Shadepaw: Black and gray she cat with green eyes

Thunderpaw: Orange tom with darker stripes and

Queens:

Silverwind: Beautiful silver she cat with green eyes

Elders:

Ivytail: Gray she cat with black stripes, particularly on the tail.

Frogleap: Brown tom with long legs and green eyes.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Skunkstar: Black she cat with three white stripes down the middle of her back, bushy tail and amber eyes.

Deputy: Stormfall: Tall and muscular dark grey she-cat with black mottling. Long fur and copper eyes. She has a single scar along the side of her neck.

Medicine Cat: Smallcloud: White tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Diamondclaw: White she cat with big claws and blue eyes.

Moonclaw: black she cat with deep grey paws and markings around sickly green eyes. Long claws.

Jadeslash: White tom with green eyes and long claws.

Magmatail: Ginger tom with gray patches all over.

Lionpelt: Golden tom with thick hair around his neck.

Treefoot: Brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw: Pretty gray she cat with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes.

Elders:

Darkfang: Black tom with dark gray stripes and amber eyes.

Riverclan:

Leader: Flintstar: Large gray tom with black speckles and dark gray spots, big claws and green eyes.

Deputy: Badgerclaw: Black and white tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Windfur: Silver she cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Waterstorm: Bluish-gray she cat with blue eyes.

Ripplepelt: Gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Stormcloud: Gray tom with amber eyes.

Runningwisp: White tom with brown patches, blue eyes and very long legs

Snakestrike: Handsome dusty brown tom with darker brown stripes all down his back

Venomfang: Gray tom with large teeth. Teeth are usually dirty and commonly gives infected wounds and has green eyes.

Rocktail: Light gray tom with darker gray flecks.

Apprentices:

Frostpaw: Pretty white she cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Bigtail: Beautiful brown tabby she cat with dark brown stripes and black spots.

Chapter 2: The beginning coming soon! - Nightstorm

QOTD do you notice any Nightstorm of Terraclan easter eggs? These are cat names! So look all over my account to find them!


	2. The Death

Flarekit jerked his weak and feeble paw out. Murmurs and whispers floated all around him, he twitched his ears to try to find those voices and end their whispers. He wanted to find them better! He slid his eyes open. He blinked at the sudden flash of light. There were living shadows all crouched around him.

"Look he already opened his eyes!" said a sweet and calm voice that Flarekit recognized as his mother. He opened his mouth to mew a simple exclamation.

"Milk!" He cried.

"Yes my sweet." his mother replied. The figures which now had signature pelts and glowing-bulb eyes were backing out of the large arch in front of Flarekit. He whipped his head around and started to suckle from his mother. After he was done he turned around and tried to use his legs to stand up. He wobbled and fell down. _I need to get up so that I can become a warrior!_ He glanced around the nursery once again. _It's huge!_ Flarekit thought as he looked at the domed ceiling. He looked at the entrance to the nursery, and shot out like lightning. He ran past a large group of warriors and out of the camp. _I love the wind in my fur!_ He thought to himself as he charged onward. He heard calling and wails behind him. _No! I want to run more!_ Flarekit thought as he ran harder. _What's that roaring noise?_ He pondered as he ran. It grew louder and louder. His paws suddenly landed on nothing but thin air. He tumbled downward farther and farther. Then he hit what he could only guess was a huge cold wall of water. His vision started to fade as he bobbed in the strong water. Everything started to go black and he saw a large shape approach him. His vision went black and he could feel no more.

Flarekit opened his eyes. He was still in Riverclan camp. He learned that Flintstar, the Riverclan leader had seen him floating in the river and saved him. He still couldn't talk well, he could only mumble meaningless sounds. Windfur was arguing with Flintstar and Badgerclaw yet again. He had listened in three times already. They always said the same thing. Windfur would say that Flarekit needs to get home. Then Badgerclaw would reply saying that if Windclan couldn't keep him safe that Riverclan should keep him. Flintstar would agree and so-on. Flarekit wanted to go home, even though he knew that he was going to get a huge scolding if he did. Flarekit was fed up with waiting!

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" he screeched as loud as he could, using his vocal chords for the first time in a while. Windfur jerked her head around and rushed over to him.

"I know Flarekit, we just need to find a way to get you back!" she said quietly as she tried to sooth him. _I need to go back! NOW! I need to run away and back to Windclan camp!_ Flarekit zipped away and out of the den. Windfur followed, she was too fast for him to escape. He still tried harder until he was at the river. He paused to look for a moment. He saw a trail of stones a little farther downstream. _I can use those to get across the river!_ Flarekit thought. He heard the pounding of Windfur very nearby. He shot towards the stones. He jumped one and it wobbled. It flipped over and threw him into the river. He felt jaws clasp around his neck. Windfur had caught him! Flarekit struggled in her grip for a few seconds before realizing that it was useless. Windfur was too big and strong for him to escape. Yet he felt them cross the river to the other side! He opened his amber eyes and saw that they were going towards the moor!

They were almost to the moor.

"Why did you help me?" Flarekit asked quietly.

"Because it is the right decision. No kit should be away from their home." She replied.

"Won't they be mad with you?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. They might exile or even kill me. That clan is no longer Riverclan. Not the Riverclan I grew up in at least." Howling followed that sentence. Windfur flicked her head back to see Flintstar, Badgerfang and a warrior.

"That warrior is Rocktail. One of Flintstar's biggest supporters."

"If you're gone who will be medicine cat?" Flarekit asked.

"Probably Runningwisp, he is trustworthy and was trained as a medicine cat for a few moons before becoming a warrior." She told him patiently. Flintstar was gaining on them. Windfur suddenly tripped on a stone. Flarekit was jerked off of her back. He looked back to see Flintstar about to land on her.

"RUN FLAREKIT!" She screeched as Flintstar pounced on her. He started to run and saw her body go limp as Flintstar killed her. Flintstar stood up and glared at Flarekit, his green eyes burning in Flarekit's amber eyes. He turned around and started to slowly pad back to Riverclan camp. He had killed WIndfur without caring! Flarekit looked at the pile of fur and flesh that used to be Windfur. He heard paws behind him as realization hit him like a log falling from a tree. Windfur was dead, never coming back to comfort him, to tell him that he was safe. He went limp and he felt jaws close on his neck and pick him up. His eyes closed and he went unconscious.


	3. The Escape

It had been eight moons since Flarepaw had fallen into the gorge. A Thunderclan patrol had found him crying on the moor and came to take him home. When he had reached camp and settled down he had received the scolding of his life. He was still made an apprentice at six moons as they thought the experience punishment enough. He had been apprenticed to Emeraldeyes. She had trained him happily and kindly. He had just taken his warrior assessment. Tomorrow he would get his warrior name. He felt a paw prod him in the side. Flarepaw opened his eyes to see the exact opposite of what he wanted. Zaptail, Strikefoot and Flashpelt were staring at him jabbing him.

"What is it?" Flarepaw asked quietly, so not to disturb Smokepaw. Zaptail then grabbed him by the scruff and shoved her tail in his mouth. He tried to call for help but couldn't talk through her tail. They brought him outside and started to push him into a rabbit warren. Zaptail took her tail out of his face and kicked him into the started to turn around when a huge rock was slid over the entrance to the hole. There was a small shaft going up to the moor but it was much too small for even the smallest mouse to fit through. Flarepaw turned his head to see if he could go through the tunnel and escape out of another opening but it was caved in farther down. He was stuck down here! He called for help but no one could hear him. He gave up and tried to sleep.

When he awoke he saw sunlight coming through the hole. He tried clawing his way out and it was working. The sun was now more directly through the shaft as it got later. Flarepaw was finally able to break free! He popped his head out. He then scrambled up and out of the hole. He went towards camp and was confronted by a patrol containing the leader.

"Where have you been Flarepaw?" Sunstar asked. Flarepaw opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off.

"It doesn't matter, you have worried everyone Flarepaw! Your warrior ceremony will be delayed for another moon because you obviously can't follow the rules!" Flarepaw's temper was shortening. Sunstar then padded away and through some heather. Flarepaw turned tail and walked away. He climbed a hill and he could tell that a strong wind was coming. He waited until sundown before padding away.

His prediction was right as the wind blew like a monster flying by on a thunderpath in Flarepaw's ear. Booming like thunder on a stormy, summer night. He turned his head back to look at Windclan's camp. _I want to go back!_ Part of his brain said. _NO! No one wants me there!_ The rest retorted. They were both the truth and that was causing Flarepaw to pause as he walked away. He turned his head and decided to ignore the part that wanted to turn back. _I'm going to a better place where there aren't cats to offend me and call me weak. A place that I can call my home. No place is home if you aren't comfortable, or loved._


	4. The Return

Flarepaw was a new cat. He had lived in twoleg place as a rogue for two moons now. His name was no longer a pathetic clan cat name! It was a rogue's name! Flare took another bite of twoleg leftovers. It was moonhigh and he was eating in the shadow of one of the huge twoleg dens. He heard the padding of paws and looked up to see someone he thought he would never see again. His pupils became slits as he glared at Smokepaw.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Flare asked harshly, this was his opening question to every cat that wandered into his alley. Regardless if he knew who they were and what they wanted.

"Uh-h. Uh I'm looking for a cat called Flarepaw. Have you seen or heard of a cat called Flarepaw?" Smokepaw said quickly and quietly.

"And what exactly is your name?" Flare asked.

"My name is Smokefur." She replied more confidently.

"Yes, I saw a cat named Flarepaw, and I even talked to him." Flare replied. He liked to play with cats like Smokefur. His morales had changed. If no one cares about him, why should he care about anyone else.

"What did you do with him?" Smokefur asked him.

"I talked to him , didn't like him and made him leave here. Now why do you want to find him?" Flare asked. He actually wanted an answer to that question. He disappeared from our clan's camp one day! I want to find him and take him back!" Smokefur meowed desperately.

"Did you say clan?" Flare asked. Once again toying with her.

"Yes I'm from a clan called Windclan." She replied at once "Does that help?" Hearing this Flare let out a very short low growl and watched as three large rogue cats blocked the exit to the alley.

"We don't take kindly to clan cats around here." he growled. Smokefur whipped around to see the rogues blocking her way. She turned back. Flarekit knew it was time to show Smokefur who he was. He stepped out into the light and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Flarepaw!" she shrieked.

"Wrong!" He meowed in a low growl "There is no such cat as Flarepaw now! Only Flare!"

"Why would you change your name?" she asked.

"Did you not like your clan name?" She meowed as she slid backward in response to his slow walk towards her.

"I was never in a clan!" He screeched angrier than ever "And I never will be!"

"Yes you were, there is no point in hiding your past!" She said as her eyes glazed over with anger. Flare jumped. He landed on her awkwardly knocking her onto her back, leaving her underside open. Flare jumped again he landed perfectly with his paw pressing into her throat. She couldn't speak in this position. He unsheathed his claws. Smokefur was struggling beneath him but he was too big and muscular for her to escape. She lifted her head her eyes meeting his. Amber on Amber. Her look said all of the words in the world. _Why would you do this… Where is the cat I used to know?... This isn't you…_ His anger started to fizz out. Her eyes glazed over and her head went limp. He pulled his paw off of her throat and sheathed his claws.

"No one speaks of this. Ever!" He meowed, angry.

"But Flare what if someon…"

"EVER!" Flare screeched. The rogues backed away, getting the message, and left the alley. _Did I really almost kill her?_ Flare wondered as he watched the slow rise and fall of her side. He had only knocked her out, Thank Starclan, but he was seconds away from killing her!

The next morning he saw her body stirr. He was curled up a mere fox-length away from her. Flare watched as she lifted her head, obviously confused as to what happened. Her eyes shifted over to him as she remembered. She stood up. The morning light shining off of her beautiful smokey fur. Smokefur tried to stare into his eyes but he shifted them away from her.

"Flare…"

"I want to apologize for almost killing you." Flare cut her off.

"I came to take you back." She told him again. Flare sighed.

"You won't stop coming back if I don't and I don't have the heart to hurt you." He meowed "I am not honorless enough to hurt a she-cat."

"So what do you say?" Smokefur asked.

I guess I have no choice." He replied. He rose to his paws and stretched. As he padded by her she saw his scratch down his flank.

"Where in the name of Starclan did you get that?" She asked.

"I got it while besting the rogue leader in a fight." He replied truthfully. He started to leave the alley. For the first time in a moon he felt the wind in his fur. The wind that showed his heart truly who he was. He was Flarepaw, apprentice of Windclan! He started to run, run faster than he had in moons. He was coming to his home! He knew that no matter what lied in that moor, he would take it. He didn't care about bullies or punishments. He knew of at least one cat who cared if he was there. Smokefur had caught up to him and was sprinting towards home with him. He started to think of a way to sum up the way he felt.

"Smokefur…" He started

"I know." She said a look of caring and understanding in her eyes. His paws felt the familiar brush of heather and the sting of branches as they whipped through the moor. Going to his home. _Home is always there when you can call it home._


	5. The Tradgedy

Flarepaw heard a shriek, the loudest shriek he had ever heard. He saw a ton of fighting cats. He scented Shadowclan all around him. His paws froze mid step. He turned and ran towards the fighting. Smokefur was right behind him. Flarepaw charged straight into the battle. He tackled Stormfall by ramming full force into the huge she-cat. She turned around to face him and leaped. Her paws crushed him as she landed. He flipped over flinging her off. She skidded away into a patch of heather. The heather blew in the breeze. There was no sign of a cat being in there. Then he was flung into the thunderpath. Stormfall had knocked him back after shooting out of the heather. He saw a monster approaching. He rolled out of the way and Stormfall landed where he just was. The monster sped up and then froze right in front of Stormfall. She was too shocked to move. Flarepaw launched himself onto her knocking her off the thunderpath and onto Shadowclan territory. He reared up and she darted at his back legs. He jumped at the last second and twisted in midair. His unsheathed claws slashed down her head and her nose. Her muzzle promptly exploded into blood and she ran with her tail between her legs into the trees. Flarepaw turned back to see a horrifying sight. Moonclaw was tussling with Sunstar. Sunstar had only had two lives when he left WIndclan! Moonclaw jumped away from Sunstar. Sunstar padded forward with her head up, in a threatening way. Moonclaw reached up and slashed her throat open. Sunstar fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Moonclaw was knocked into the middle of the road by Blackface and started to cackle. Her old unkempt and matted fur heaved at her sides as she laughed. Then a gigantic monster swept through like the wind, and Moonclaw was gone. Mossfire ran up to Sunstar's body. Sunstar was indisputably dead. Mossfire didn't look too good herself. Gorsewish ran out of a gorse patch and grabbed Mossfire by the scruff.

(Seven Moons Later)

Flarepelt walked into the nursery. Smokefur was curled up in one of the nests. Flarepelt curled up next to her and her beautiful amber eyes opened. She was about a quarter moon away from kitting. Mossfire had caught greencough right as she was healing from the battle. She still hadn't been given her nine lives. She still had taken the title of Mossstar. She had made Nightstorm her deputy. He too was ill. Flarepelt had received an apprentice and he had trained her into a great warrior. Doespot was a brown she-cat with white spots on her back and amber eyes. Flarepelt was happy to have made the sharp witted, energetic and skilled apprentice into a great warrior. They heard Mossstar call from highrock. Smokefur stood up and Flarepelt saw her swollen belly wobble as she stretched. He stood up and followed her out into the clearing. He sat down as Mossstar started to speak.

"Cats of Windclan. I have an announcement. Nightstorm has died of Greencough. As you know I need to have a new deputy by moonhigh, and it is already moonrise. Every warrior excluding Flarepelt straightened themselves up to look like a better candidate as they knew Mossstar didn't have enough time to think deeply about it.

"I have already made my decision. I have chosen Flarepelt to be the new deputy." Mossstar meowed. _Me? But I just finished my apprentices training a moon ago?_ Everyone started to slink away and Mossstar signed for Flarepelt to come up to him. Mossstar looked down at Flarepelt from highrock as he approached. Her body was racked with coughing and he fell off of highrock.

"Mossstar!" Flarepelt screeched. He heard a shriek from above and saw the worst sight possible. A hawk was soaring down as the sun dropped in the sky. Flarepelt jumped up and hit its wing. It stumbled but was still able to sink its talons into Mossstar's throat. Mossstar was carried away as the hawk ascended into the sky. Flarepelt jumped as high as he could and slashed its throat open. It glided away in the direction of the gorge. It was fatally wounded and would die when it landed. Mossstar was dead. Flarepelt was in horror. He was the leader now. He wasn't ready! He was too young to be leader! He heard a loud screech from the nursery and he knew at once what was happening. Smokefur was kitting! He rushed into the nursery and saw her with the medicine cat at her side. A body slid out and its sac was carefully nipped open by Gorsewish as soon as it came out. It was an exact copy of Smokefur but with his own ginger freckles.

"A she-cat." Announced Gorsewish. Steamkit peeked out from Misttail's nest. She had kitted last moon and had given birth to two kits. Steamkit was a grayish-white tom with green eyes and Tinykit, who was an exact copy of Littlenose but was a she-cat. Smokefur had three more kits. Sandkit. A pale brown tom with blue eyes. Lizardkit a beige tom with a black stripe down his back and black stripes down his sides with amber eyes. Ashkit was a black tom with amber eyes and gray freckles. Cinderkit was a smokey gray she-cat with white paws, a white tail tip, ginger freckles and amber went to the Moonstone with Gorsewish the next day and received his nine lives and the title of Flarestar. _Starclan's plan had gone accordingly, so far at least..._

 _My God, I have so much trouble keeping this from you. Enjoy this chapter knowing that it is written by a weak author that can't understand the word schedule. PLEASE SEND HELP!_

 _~~Nightstorm the pathetically weak catman being._


End file.
